Pharaohs, Rich Boys, and Shopping Malls
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Kaiba and Yami go to the mall, oh the horror... cell phones involved, Yami's first cell phone.... POOR Kaiba.


**Pharaohs,Rich boys, and Shopping Malls**

**I decided to do a friendship kinda thing with Yami and Kaiba! No Yaoi involved. I will update Mini Yugi: the sequel soon, but not for another two weeks because of my friends Canada Day Party and riding camp. Anyway Enjoy!! R&R Plz!!**

Yami happily bounced into the Kaiba's house, almost diving on Kaiba with joy. Kaiba was lucky he missed the hyper active pharaoh as he broke the recliner with an elbow smash. Yami blinked in shock at what he'd done and scratched his head nervously. Kaiba stared for a moment at Yami as he had his leather jacket half way on.

"Yami?" came Kaiba's voice, disturbingly and unnaturally calm.

"Yes?" asked Yami, fear rising at Kaiba's demeanor.

"Want to go to the mall?" asked Kaiba.

"..." Yami would have fallen over, if not for already on the ground.

"Well?" asked Kaiba.

"...!!" Yami's eyes got a little wider and his lips began to slowly curl up.

"I don't have all day! Now I have to add a stupid chair to my shopping list." said Kaiba angrily.

"Why the mall?" asked Yami, jumping up and dusting himself.

"I had some issues earlier and ... I just have to go. NOW are you coming?" asked Kaiba, changing mid-sentence.

"Did you blow stuff up today?" asked Yami, Kaiba was silent as they walked out the door.He knew those little experiments of his would cost him. "And I take it you just got off 'Couch' probation from last week fiasco with the fire hydrant?"

"That thing came out of no where, they shouldn't put those damn things on the corner!" yelled Kaiba.

"Technically, your not supposed to drive on the sidewalk with a limo." said Yami.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING!" yelled Kaiba in annoyance.

"Takin' your blue eyes jet or driving?" asked Yami, opting for the first.

"I have to get a damn chair, so where taking th car." said Kaiba.

"You can pay extra and have them deliver it tomorrow ... never mind." said Yami, recapping their conversation.

Within fifteen minutes the two arrived at the mall and where forced to find a parking space. Kaiba was almost fuming at the fact that there was no spaces available. A familiar voice could be heard outside Yami's window as they waited for a car to move. The two turned to see Joey's cheery face.

"Hey Guys!" said Joey.

"Hey!" said Yami happily, and a grunt came from Kaiba.

"You guys looking for a parking space?" asked Joey, "I'm leaving right now, so I figured you could hurry up and grab it before someone else did."

"That's great! Thanks Joey." said Yami, grinning happily.

"No problem!" said Joey giving the two a peace sign and heading to his car.

At last the got a parking space and they headed in the mall. Upon entering they where greeted by hundreds of people. It was a 50 off sale in half the mall, and it was almost suicidal to go into the crowd. BUT, Kaiba was a man on a mission and he would complete it, even if it meant giving up his personal space. Ironically if he didn't do it, he would be left alone in his personal space, with only the couch as company. . . and Yami.

"Where to first SK?" asked Yami.

"What did you call me?" asked Kaiba, turning to Yami.

"SK... why?" asked Yami.

"DON'T call me that." said Kaiba.

"Can I call you Settie?"

"No."

"Settie-chan."

"Hell no."

"SK-chan?"

"Never."

"Kaiba-kins?"

"What the hell?"

"I just made that up. . . I ran out of names. . .."

"Yami, you have a death wish don't you?"

"No, just a severe boredom and amusement at making up nicknames." said Yami, with a grin.

"... Okay." said Kaiba, heading inside a pottery store."

"You broke a vase?" asked Yami, as Kaibalooked at a gold and blue one with white mist swirls on it."

"How many do you have of these?" he asked the sales lady.

"Around 50 in back." said the girl.

"I'll take them all." said Kaiba, writing down the address on a form.

"How many did you break?" asked Yami in shock.

"Some are for future incidents." said Kaiba.

"You broke the china?" asked Yami.

"No, Mokuba did. Him and Yugi made their own robot and it went crazy and broke down a wall... which one of the robots is fixing." said Kaiba.

"... they make robots?" asked Yami.

"Chemicals, robots, explosions, name it... the brats probably have, are, or will make it." said Kaiba angrily.

"I'm glad they spend more time at your house." said Yami.

"I'm buying them a chemistry set and sending them into YOUR kitchen to work on it." said Kaiba.

They entered the next shop, which amused Yami. They had gone into a tech store. Yami, scratched his head. He was about to ask Kaiba why on earth they would be in there, when he saw something beautiful. It sat there on a shelf, it was an amazing color orange. It had deep chrome base, almost black. Then on the top was a lenses that looked like an orange ball with the reflection of orange and six silver stars in it. He held up the magnificent, yet small, beauty and marveled at it. He opened it and the inside, had a dragon on it with green colored buttons. He hit what must have been the on button, and oddly enough it had a Y with a circle around it on the screen.

"SETO!!" yelled Yami.

"What!" yelled Kaiba, annoyed by his 'friends' outburst.

"Can I get it!?" asked Yami, pleadingly.

"No!" said Kaiba.

"But you said I could get something." said Yami, in a hopeful tone.

"What... when?" asked Kaiba.

"At the house." said Yami, eyes shifting nervously.

"I don't recall." said Kaiba, looking back to the counter and talking about a phone plan for his cell.

"PLEASE!! please, please, please, please, please! Seto!" said Yami, on his knees.

"Yami, your making a scene! GET UP!" yelled Kaiba, yanking him off the floor.

"Please!"

"Fine! But your paying your own bills." said Kaiba, snatching it from him.

A half an hour later they left the store, and Yami was ecstatic. The Y stood for the company and stayed on Yami's new phone, residing as a green background with the Y and circle in yellow. Kaiba had instructed him to only call someone after 7 pm and not after 4 am.

"You have unlimited texting for a year." said Kaiba as they walked to the furniture store.

"Texting??" asked Yami, snapping up.

"Yes, texting," said Kaiba as they walked in the store.

"What's that?" asked Yami.

"I am going to show you, then NEVER bother me about it again." said Kaiba, snatching the phone.

Kaiba put his number in to show Yami how it worked. He took out his and send a message from Yami's to his and then replied. Yami seemed amused and happily looked at his new phone. As they walked along, Yami seemed bored and decided to text Kaiba. He had asked some others, mainly teens, on how to text as they walked, not wanting to annoy the generous Kaiba for giving him his new 'toy.'

**Doodoott**

Kaiba opened his phone calmly.

YAMI:'SK. im. brd! r we going 2 take much longer?' was what it read (Translate: SK, I'm bored. Are we going to much longer)

"Yes." said Kaiba, ignoring the text.

**Doodoott**

YAMI: 'SK, cn we gt fd?' ((( V, can we get food?)))

"Not now." said Kaiba as they entered the next store.

An hour passed and they where headed into the parking lot. Yami sent another text happily. Kaiba twitched, and spun around towards Yami. He floated a bit to be above Yami and wielded his index finger as if to silence anything he said.

"STOP TEXTING ME!!" yelled Kaiba.

"Then who do I text?" asked Yami.

"HERE!" yelled Kaiba, throwing his phone at him with the address book open.

"How do you have 17 cell phone numbers?" asked Yami in disbelief.

"EVERYONE's on there, enjoy! Never, give anyone else my number, got it." said Kaiba.

"Tristan, Joey and Pegasus all have phones!?" asked Yami in shock.

"..."

"When did Yugi get a phone?" asked Yami, adding everyone to his list.

"You are NEVER going shopping with me again." said Kaiba as they got in the car.

* * *

**END**

Hope You Enjoyed the story.!!


End file.
